


Vulnerable

by Eluvian



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Gen, Hope, Humanity, M/M, Miracle, Rain, dream - Freeform, human arms, raindrops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluvian/pseuds/Eluvian
Summary: Jensen has a dream.





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> Right. So this really sums up. The background story is that I had a dream in which... the thing below happened. Nothing more, nothing less, well, kinda less, but still. Had a nice feel to it, needed to be written. Not everyday do we dream that we are video game characters, are we?

Everything was white. He was just walking inside it, all this whiteness, and it was totally natural, like he never needed anything else. This adventure was part of his life, obvious, complete. Suddenly rain started pouring, even though there was no sky. Comfortably cool drops fell on his skin.

Skin.

He felt something strange, something he hasn’t felt in such a long time. Something he had forgotten to feel. He felt the touch of raindrops.

He looked at his hands. They were not made of metal, as they used to be. He felt the cold water pour down on them, the rain surrounded him, cherished him like a miracle. He did not stop walking, and the faster his steps, the more raindrops touched his arms, natural, human arms. He moved his fingers, like a child, wondering about how strange life can be. Like a child, discovering the world over and over again. He wanted to laugh, but here, in this whiteness, he needed no sounds to express how he felt. He was sure that this space felt his gratitude, his surprise.  

 I lost my strength, he thought, but strangely he didn’t mind. Being human again was much more important than being that unnatural… supernatural being. He was grateful. He got something back. He smiled into the rain, and the water caressed his face.

Jensen woke up.

It took moments to realize that he was lying in a be din a certain flat in a certain town in a certain…. Planet. World.

He sat up and looked at his hands. It all felt too familiar, and… no, they were still grey metal. No flesh and bone. Ashamed, he tried to hide his disappointment, although there was no one to see him, and no one to look into his mind, but nevertheless… it felt shameful.

A spark of hope of some crazy life in the future started to get into his mind. There must be some was to… there must be some kind of technology to turn him back again. As industry is advancing, they must be able to do it. Fort he right amount of money.

But of course, he was not allowed to think about that. He had a task to do, and he was a weapon, a weapon which had no right to dissolve or disable itself just yet. He had responsibilities. But maybe, if a miracle happens and there will be no need for any more fights… maybe he will deserve it once.

 _I will talk to Pritchard about it, once we wake up. Again._ With that thought he leant back onto his pillow and closed his eyes with a stange calmness. Probably Pritchard is the person on Earth who’d be the happiest about this idea. Probably. Since if it were possible, he’d feel his touch on his hands.


End file.
